Wrapped Around this Heart of Mine
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU. "Tell me, Davina...what turns you on?" "Not you." "Awe, come on. Tell me one thing that turns you on." Also known as Davina Claire and Luke Parker in their most passionate moments


**Title:** Wrapped Around this Heart of Mine  
 **Author:** Katie  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** The Originals  & The Vampire Diaries (crossover)  
 **Couples/Category:** Davina/Luke. Slightly alternate universe (AU)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** AU. "Tell me, Davina...what turns you on?" "Not you." "Awe, come on. Tell me one thing that turns you on." Also known as Davina Claire and Luke Parker in their most passionate moments  
 **Author's Note:** This is my first time writing an Originals  & Vampire Diaries story that wasn't in a group or multiple television show story, so I hope I do it justice!  
 **Ardor**  
Davina ignored Luke as he followed her across the Tulane University campus. "Will you at least hear me out, Davina?" Luke asked.

"No," was the quick response Davina gave as she began to walk faster toward the science building.

"Oh, come on. Why don't you take the chance to get to know me?" Luke trails after her as he spoke, ignoring the looks he received from the others around them.

"And why would I do that, Luke? What's so special about you?" Davina asked, her hands' grip tightening on the books in her arms.

"Maybe take the time to get to know me, and you'll find out," he said with a smirk.

"Fine. Meet me later, after class," she told him. He nodded then went on his way, arranging things along his trek to the off-campus apartment he lived in.

After attending a few classes but getting slightly distracted as Luke sent continuous text messages to her about how gorgeous she would be with nothing on, Davina eventually headed toward his off-campus apartment and knocked on the door. A deep breath is released, but Davina had no idea that she'd been holding it in the first place before the door opens to reveal Luke in nothing but a towel. His chest, dripping wet, glistened in the dim lighting within the apartment and it was all that Davina could do to prevent herself from reaching out to wipe it off. "Welcome to my humble abode, Davina Claire," he said, stepping aside to let her inside.

"Nice place you've got," she complimented, stepping into the apartment and waiting until he'd shut the door behind her to turn and face him.

"Yeah, it's the cheapest with tuition and stuff," Luke replied, reaching up to rub the back of his neck in a nervous manner. "Davina, can I ask you a serious question?"

"That depends on the question," Davina replied.

"Tell me, Davina...what turns you on?" Luke blurts out.

"Not you." At his pain-filled expression, Davina burst into laughter.

"Awe, come on. Tell me one thing that turns you on."

Davina thought about his question for a few long moments, even fiddling with the hem of her shirt as she did. "One thing?"

"One," Luke said with a nod of his head.

"One thing that turns me on is long, slow kisses. Can you offer me that, Luke Parker?" She steps in close, their breaths mingling as her clothed body swayed against his dripping wet chest. Luke gulped at her close contact before grasping the back of her head and claiming her lips in a kiss that left innocence behind, their tongues tangling with ardor and demand. He eased the demand into something slow and sensual, like she had asked, stumbling over his feet as her 18 year old strength pushes him backward toward the bedroom that belonged to him.

Her slender fingers closed around the terry cloth towel he wore, tugging on it until the material fell to the floor. Luke glanced up at her to see her eyes changing colors, darkening at times as she pushes him toward the bed. He fell onto it with a soft grunt. "I ...I ...you're beautiful, Davina."

"You're not too bad yourself," she said with a soft smirk curling her lips as she eases down into his lap, her legs bent on either side of his lean, muscular waist.

The long, slow glide of his hands along the bare skin of her thighs – pushing the skirt of her dress with them – had Davina releasing a shiver and Luke smirks, repeating the action before inching her dress up further until they were both on their feet to remove the cotton dress. Luke sat back down with her back in his lap, continuing his previous actions of stroking his hands over her bare thighs. When his hands began to venture slowly upward on a path to the very spot she had hoped he would touch, Davina brought her hands up to the spot between her shoulder blades and loosened the hooks of the black and purple satin-and-lace item that could hardly be called a bra.

It soon joined her dress and his towel on the floor as he then grasped the waistband of her underwear with both hands and tugged gently, ripping the satin material. "You owe me a new pair," she ground out as he then pushed up into her without giving her a warning in advance. A rhythm was set after he'd pulled out of her then slammed back into her hot, moist walls; Davina's hips guided by his hands as she bounced up and down atop his hard, throbbing shaft.


End file.
